


Red Sole Justice

by smartalli



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/pseuds/smartalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go ahead. Clear your throat one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sole Justice

**Author's Note:**

> For suits_meme Weekly Challenge #2: Pet Peeves.

_Ahem_

Rachel's head lifts slightly from her work at the sound and her pen stills.

_Ah-Ahem_

Her eyes search out the source and land on the man sitting at the table across from her, his eyes focused on the book on the table in front of him. He makes a note on the legal pad to his right and scratches his eyebrow, and Rachel lowers her head and focuses back on her work.

_Ahem_

Rachel closes her eyes, grips her pen tightly, and takes a deep, slow breath.

_Ahem_

She squeezes her eyes shut and counts back from ten, breathing deeply after each number.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

_I do not want to kill Harold. I do not want to kill Harold._

The library is quiet, except for the flipping of pages and the scratching of pens, and Rachel breathes in deeply and gets back to work.

_Ahem_

She drops her pen, yanks off her right shoe, and leans over the table, holding it stiletto heel first in front of Harold's startled face.

"Do you know what this is, Harold?"

His eyes shift nervously from the heel to her face. "Uh...it's a shoe?"

"No, Harold. It's not just a shoe. It's a Christian Louboutin. Do you know how much my Christian Louboutins cost me?"

"Uh...a lot?"

"Yes, Harold. A lot. More than a lot, in fact. These shoes are precious to me, Harold. They look good with anything, and they make my ass look great. I love it when my ass looks great. Do you understand?"

He nods his head vigorously.

"Good, Harold. Now having said that, much as I love these shoes, if you clear your throat one more goddamn time, I will not hesitate to stab you with this heel. Are we clear?"

He nods again, his eyes wide, and Rachel sits back down in her chair, smoothes her skirt, and puts her heel back on her foot.

The room is silent until Rachel looks up and gives everyone the eye, and then heads are dropped, book pages are hastily turned, and pens begin scratching on yellow legal pads.

Rachel closes her eyes in bliss, relishing the sound for a moment, before getting back to work.

 

 

_Click. Click. Click. Clickety-clickety-clickety-clickety-click._

Rachel looks across the room, and watches the offender click his pen in and out over and over and over again.

_Oh, Kyle. You're going to wish you hadn't done that._

{finis}


End file.
